The present invention relates to a stud arrangement on chains for motor vehicles, and a method of producing such chains.
Heavy vehicles in particular, such as trucks, buses, tractors and the like, must often use studded chains on the tires in difficult winter driving conditions. Even though the studs are made of casehardened steel, they become worn down relatively quickly when driven on an ice-coated, asphalted road. This means a rather large expense for the owner of the vehicle.
It is known from German Pat. No. 2,126,622 to place a hard metal pin in a steel body which is welded onto a chain link. The steel bodies are not conventional chain studs and therefore cannot be joined to the chain links using conventional automatic welding machines. There is also a risk that the hard metal pins may become damaged when subjected to the casehardening which is necessary to give the chain links themselves the desired quality.